


Here without you

by franavibar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franavibar/pseuds/franavibar
Summary: Jason Grace's life is not easy. Ever since he appeared on the bus at the Wildlife School, he had to deal with enemies, near-death experiences, and a lack of memories. After helping save Hera, he believed he had recovered all his memories. What to do when, after a conversation with his girlfriend Piper, he remembered not only the organizational structure of his old camp, but also another person who had always been more than special to him?





	1. Piper I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus, unfortunately.  
> -  
> The story is situated at the end of The Son of Neptune. I'm still writing, but the main couple will be Jason and Reyna. Comments are more than welcome, I hope you like it!  
> -  
> Hello, welcome!  
> Our story begins before the departure to Argo II for Camp Jupiter, from Piper's point of view. Constructive criticism and suggestions will always be welcomed. I hope you enjoy. Good reading!

Piper was lying on her bed in cottage 10, even if it was more than eleven o'clock. She could hear the excitement of the whole camp, but she was not feeling so well that day. Being honest with herself, Piper had been pensive and concerned since the night before. She was sitting on the lawn with Jason and they were talking silly things while admiring the moonlight. Both spoke very little, since they were anxious with their trip. The Argo II was ready and the Roman camp would be the first destination.  
During the conversation, Piper had had the unfortunate idea of asking Jason what the camp leaders would be and if he believed that Annabeth's boyfriend, the famous Percy Jackson, would be able to convince them of the friendship of the Greeks. When she did not get an answer, Piper looked away from the moonlight and stared at her boyfriend. To his horror, Jason's expression was pained. With his hands on his head and his eyes closed, he acted as if he could not breathe. Piper had seen this happen a few times; Happened when something triggered a domino in Jason's memory. It just seemed strange, because when they talked about it, Jason told him that he had recovered all the memories. She reassured himself that it should not be a big deal, after all, it would not be long before he remembered something important.  
After a few moments, Jason finally opened his eyes, which sparkled.  
"Jason, are you okay?" You're as white as a ghost!  
Jason took a deep breath before he could respond, but still his eyes sparkling.  
"I'm fine, Pipes. Just a severe headache from the memories.  
"I thought I had recovered all your memories." Piper said, putting her hands on her arm.  
"I thought so too, Pipes. - He answered, looking lost, as if looking for something important.  
"Did you remember the leaderships?" Do you think they will be willing to make the Romans not kill us?  
"The Legion always has two praetors, Pipes. A boy and a girl. When Hera pulled me out of the Legion, I was one of the praetors, so I do not know who might be in my place right now. But we must hope it is not Octavian. He would easily kill us before we could say two words. But if Octavian had come to praetor, I do not know if Reyna could control the urge to kill him... "And she stopped lightly, losing herself in thought with a smile on her lips.  
Piper froze. Jason had said there was a boy and a girl in the lead. Jason was the boy. And the way he talked about the girl, Reyna ... The way her boyfriend smiled made Piper feel a lump in her throat. He had not thought about Jason's past for some time. What if Reyna was expecting Jason just like Annabeth for Percy? This thought made Piper's heart clench.  
As she parted her lips to begin to ask, Jason stood abruptly, now searching the way back to the cottages. Piper stood up reluctantly, trying to get something in Jason's eyes to use as comfort, but the blond seemed lost in thought as he stammered,  
"We must sleep, Pipes. It is already late and tomorrow we will have the last day before our trip. Jason came over to her, but he laid a kiss on her forehead. Piper felt her heart tighten once more.  
 Jason turned, taking his way in search of cottage one, with Piper behind him. She was not in the mood to get to Chalet Ten because she doubted she could sleep. Something bothered her boyfriend, and Piper could not get out of her mind that this discomfort had a name: Reyna.


	2. Jason I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally we will have our chapter narrated by Jason. How does he feel ?!  
> Thanks for the hits, I hope you're enjoying the story.

Jason had not slept all night, but it still was not enough to make him sleepy. Or even to remove from his mind, even for a few seconds, the whirlwind that his conversation with Piper had caused. Jason had finally remembered his home. He did not remember Camp Jupiter as only the Roman equivalent of Half Blood Camp. He remembered fondly his house. He had spent most of his life there and knew there was no better place in this world.  
It was at Camp Jupiter that he met Reyna, the daughter of Belona. Finally he can remember his features. She had an unbelievable beauty. Even if she was always impeccable, something that did not give up due to her position, there was no exaggeration in Reyna. She was a real queen, whether for her beauty, power or grandeur. She had obsidian eyes and a warm smile. That smile, every time Jason could put one on her lips, only increased his desire to get another and then another.  
Reyna was serious and obstinate, a perfect warrior. She exuded sobriety and respect, whether by gesture, speech, or posture. It took Jason to really get close to her, but when he finally got it, he realized why he wanted to come so close: his heart was pounding when she was around. His hands were sweating and he felt even dumber than usual. He liked her very much. But he was afraid of rejection and of spoiling what they already had. This internal conflict lasted for a long time, until one day Jason created the courage and invited her out. The smile on Reyna's lips made him believe he was going to faint. And that night he went to sleep thinking of all his luck and happiness. He would go on a date with Reyna!  
But when Jason woke the next day, he was not in his pretorials quarters. He was on the bus at the Wildlife School, along with people who claimed to know him and had no memory. Eight months passed and here he was: standing in cabin 1. On his last day before returning to Camp Jupiter and everything he would face in it. Jason just could not take it any longer, he needed to talk. Thinking this, he headed toward Bunker 9.  
Jason made no way through the encampment until Leo without strayed from cottage 10. Piper was wonderful and wanted to avoid finding her while her mind was so confused. With quick strides, he soon found his destination. And there was Leo Valdez, with a screwdriver in his hands, fiddling with Argo II. The warship was nothing less than wonderful, also very intimidating. Jason wondered how easy it would be for the Romans to open fire before they disembarked and sighed.  
"Admiring my work of art, man?" Leo greeted his friend with a smile on his lips.  
"He looked wonderful, you know. I'm just not sure the Romans will think the same way." Jason suggested with humor.  
" Man, you're talking to Leo Valdez! At this moment the leaders of the Roman camp have already received a holographic telegram, warning of our arrival."  
"That's brilliant, Leo! Maybe we'll get a chance to land alive then. But wait! You sent a ticket to Reyna! "Jason can not help but imagine Reyna's face when he learns of the imminent arrival of the Greek ship. Would she think of the possibility that he might be together? He hoped so.  
"I must admit that the idea was from Annabeth, the girl is not Athena's daughter for no reason. And who is Reyna?"  
Jason took a deep breath before speaking again, feeling the air burn in his lungs.  
"Leo, I need to talk so you do not go crazy, but you can not say anything to Piper. She can get hurt."  
"I'm your friend, you can talk. And I would not say anything that would hurt the Beauty Queen."  
"While I was at Jupiter's camp, there was a girl, Reyna. I was crazy about her, and the night Hera put her plan into action, I invited Reyna out." Jason rolled his eyes over Bunker 9 to avoid facing his friend.  
"Oh, my God! So you basically have two girlfriends? Man, you're too tight. Piper will kill you. I hope that Reyna is quieter. By the way, is she hot?"  
Jason could not help laughing. Talking to Leo was good.  
"Reyna is the best warrior I've ever met, not counting her 'I'm going to kick your ass' look. And answering your question, she's too beautiful. I will not know how to act, Leo. What if she's waiting for me?"  
"She might have found someone else too, man. It always rains guys for hot girls. Jason! What if she's with Annabeth's boyfriend? He probably had no memories, just like you."  
Jason quickly denied the suggestion and his stomach wrapped. Reyna would not be with someone she'd just met. What if she was with someone? He had Piper, but he could not bear the idea of Reyna with another. Hating the confusion of his mind and feelings, he made his way to cottage 1. Another sleepless night was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finished another chapter, I hope you appreciated it.  
> The next one will be narrated by Reyna! Kisses!


	3. Reyna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally the time has come! Is Reyna anxious for Jason's arrival? How will she react when she meets Piper?

That morning, Reyna got up even earlier than usual. His night had been no good, for within a few hours a meeting of Romans and Greeks would take place. Reyna's job was to ensure that there was peace or, if necessary, that the Romans were not injured. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror before leaving his quarters. Her side braid, which fastened on her shiny black hair, was lined up. There were no marks in his toga or cloak. His armor was lined up and the golden gladiators neatly tied. Reyna was always a perfectionist with her appearance, after all, she was a preacher of the Legion. Today he felt even more perfectionistic, since the Greeks should respect the leader of the Romans.  
Besides, there was the possibility that someone else was with the Greeks ... She closed her eyes and saw beautiful blue eyes. Jason. Instinctively he opened his eyes, trying to push the thought away. Jason had not been quoted in the telegram. He could be on board or not. His heart squeezed into thinking he might not remember her. After all, the night of his disappearance, Jason had invited Reyna to a date. They would eventually cease to be friends and become lovers.  
Reyna made her way to the door, trying her best to change her thoughts. Your priority should be the good of the Legion, not your sentimental life. She found Percy coming out of his quarters and, to Reyna's surprise, he was changed, even with his cloak in place. She can not help looking at that and smiling.  
"Looks like somebody's finally learned how to pack their own cloak."  
"Do not get too excited, Rey. I woke up very early, so I tried many times. As this never happens, it will still be your job!" Percy's eyes sparkled with amusement.  
 "Try your luck, Jackson. But I'm glad you're well-presented, just like a Roman praetor. Looking forward to seeing the girlfriend?"  
Percy's eyes changed after the mention of his sweetheart, filling him with affection.  
"A compliment, thank you! You are not less than perfect, as always. As for Annabeth, I could hardly sleep, Rey. I can not wait to find her. And you? Eager to find Jason?"  
"We do not even know if he's among the ones coming, Percy. Besides, I must concentrate on the Legion. We must do our utmost to ensure that, despite all the tension, the visit of the Greeks takes place in peace."  
"It'll be all right, Rey. Annabeth would not bring in people who could ignite mistrust or hatred." And Jason certainly is among the travelers. Anxious for you to kill him, just as surely as Annabeth will do to me."  
Reyna gave Percy his second smile on the day, silently asking the gods to make it right.  
She and Percy made their way to the courtyard, none of them hungry. The centurions were already assembled, hitting the last details, as well as most of the legionaries. Half an hour later, the Twelfth Legion was standing, waiting. It was only a few minutes before an unidentified voice pronounced.  
"There, it looks like a bronze boat!"  
"No, it looks like a bronze dragon!"  
As the Greeks approached, Reyna realized that both legionaries were correct. It was a huge bronze boat with a dragon-headed bow. Shortly after, Reyna can see a huge white flag with the words Reversus in domum suam. Coming home! Her heart was already in her throat and her heartbeat sounded like: Jason, Jason, Jason. The warship landed and a small ladder came out of it. A few seconds later, a gray-eyed blonde girl with an orange shirt appeared. The way Percy moved alongside Reyna, as if he was holding himself back from running, made Reyna know that this was his girl.  
Annabeth stood in front of the ship and a faun joined her. He wore gym clothes and held a baseball bat, looking at the Romans with suspicion. After the faun, a boy appeared. He was short, skinny, and watching the camp with a mischievous smile, as well as having Latin traits. Reyna stopped watching the boy as she caught a glimpse of blond hair. And there was Jason Grace. With her blond hair, bright blue eyes and that little scar in her mouth that she loved so much. And he was looking at her, smiling. Reyna can not help but smile. A smile of relief, longing and joy. It was when she noticed a girl who stood beside Jason and took her hand as soon as she noticed Reyna's gaze to him.  
She was a beautiful girl with indigenous features and eyes that changed color. His eyes were focused on Reyna, as if studying her. The praetor cleared her mind to finally speak.  
"You're now at Camp Jupiter, abode of Fulminata, the Twelfth Legion. Please introduce yourself."  
"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." As Reyna already knew, it was Percy's girlfriend.  
"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Said the Latin boy.  
"Gleeson Hedge, satyr and protector." The faun introduced himself.  
"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."  
Daughter of Venus! Always Venus willing to disrupt your life, wanting to cause you suffering. Reyna's blood boiled, then she heard Jason's voice.  
"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."  
He was once again looking at Reyna, seeking her reactions to what was happening. The girl felt her eyes flicker in the direction of Jupiter's son, who looked guiltily. Reyna turned and nodded to Percy.  
"Percy Jackson, son of Neptune and praetor of the Twelfth Legion."  
"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Belona and praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Now we will meet in Principia and talk about your visit. Soon after, you will be taken to the Senate. Meanwhile, Dakota and Octavian, dress the ship. If any more Greek are found, they will be arrested and brought to me. Just follow me."  
And he turned toward a room where they could talk. She had to take a deep breath. Jason's vision of the girl had been hard to bear, but she was in Rome. And one thing was certain: Jason Grace to stay well away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna is furious, even if she does not show it. And the next few chapters will be filled with clashes. Jason x Piper and Jason x Reyna, do not miss it!


	4. Piper II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to Piper! At the end of the chapter Jason will have not only one but two demigods wanting his head.

Piper did not need Reyna to introduce herself to find out who she was. His attention was drawn to the most confident girl he had ever seen since leaving Argo II. Besides, she was undeniably beautiful, even if she had a serious face. She watched Reyna for a few seconds and realized the girl was staring at something. Or someone. Someone who was staring at her and smiling, too.  
Instinctively, Piper positioned herself next to Jason and entwined his fingers in his with a slight squeeze, causing the break of visual contact between his boyfriend and Reyna. As he looked at the girl again, Piper could see the obsidian eyes fire in Jason's direction, as if suppressing an overwhelming urge to strangle him. Reyna's reaction, coupled with the exchange of looks and the strange way Jason had been behaving since remembering the girl in purple, only made Piper sure that there was something between them. And since Jason had been taken by Hera, it had not ended by their will. This idea made Piper sick.  
After Reyna announced that they were going to chat in any room, Jason turned to follow the praetor but Piper stopped him with both hands. The blonde turned to her, his gaze both confused and frustrated.  
"Come on, Pipes. We have a meeting, we can not be left behind."  
"What is it between you and her, Jason?"  
"She's the praetor, Pipes. And I was the praetor before Percy. We've known each other for years. We were close friends." Jason said exactly what she wanted to hear, but the blonde's posture said there was more there.  
"I want to know the truth, Jason. Were you and she in love? The way she looked at you was not like meeting a lost friend." She preferred not to comment on the boyfriend's gaze. In fact, I wanted to avoid thinking about it.  
"Pipes, let's talk some other time. This is not the hour or the moment." He turned his eyes to the soldiers, still lined up in the courtyard.  
Reluctantly, Piper followed. He wanted to talk at that moment, but he did not want to turn the gossip of Camp Jupiter either. How badly she had stepped there and was already jealous of Reyna.  
She and Jason entered a room with some sofas standing in front of two marble thrones. Reyna and Percy were sitting on them, with two metal dogs in front of the girl, one silver and one gold. Piper sat down next to Annabeth, and from the size of her friend's smile, she could tell that Percy remembered her. At least someone's day was being good.  
Percy began to talk about how it had been his journey since arriving at Camp Jupiter while Piper was analyzing Reyna once more. She listened to Percy's speech even though he already knew the story. His gaze was soft, which showed he had bonded with Poseidon's son. To Piper's frustration, it was a different look from when he looked at Jason.  
Finished the story of the Alaskan adventure, which served to introduce two demigods in the room: a corpulent oriental, son of Ares and a curly-haired brunette, daughter of Hades, Reyna got up and told how Percy helped protect the camp in a attack during a Roman feast. The praetor really spoke very well, holding the attention of her listeners and praising Poseidon's son. It was after Reyna said that Percy had been doing a great job beside her that Piper noticed Jason once more.  
Jason's features showed surprise, but his eyes were glacial. And they were focused on Reyna. It was as if he were torn between his admiration for the girl and the anger for what she had just said. The blue eyes followed even the slightest movement of the praetor, as if she knew what each gesture meant. Every second Piper liked to be there less. She could not look at Reyna and Jason in the same room.  
Then it was Jason's turn to tell his story. He spoke as if he were speaking to the two praetors, but in fact he was focused on the girl. He told me about his memory loss. And that until 2 days ago he remembered the existence of the camp, but not of its inhabitants. And his eyes shone in Reyna's direction, as if he were explaining that he had begun to remember her a short time ago.  
Piper noted with satisfaction that the girl's gaze did not soften and she soon discovered the reason. Hades's daughter addressed Jason.  
"At first you did not remember anything, Jason?" Maybe a name or a place? Percy remembered Annabeth's name since coming here. This is so romantic!" And she sighed.  
"There was nothing in my head, Hazel. Just a feeling it was not my place.."  
When the subject was over, Reyna reported that they would have half an hour to get to know the city, with each Greek accompanied by a Roman. Percy quickly wrapped his arms around Annabeth's, both with a huge grin on his face. Before leaving the room, the boy whispered a thank you to the praetor. Leo would be with the girl of Hades and Hedge with the boy of Ares. Piper turned to Jason, but he spoke to the asian boy.  
"Frank, can you show the camp to Piper? Hedge can go along. Reyna will accompany me." Piper did not believe what her boyfriend was doing. She felt a lot of anger and breathlessness, but Reyna looked horrified when she spoke.  
"You're not Greek, Grace. Or at least I can not say that you do not know the camp. The girl's gaze burned, but Jason was not intimidated.  
"I'm a Roman, but I had amnesia, Ramirez. I can get lost and late for the Senate. Besides, I'd like to talk to my old friend."  
Piper was still full of hatred, but Jason's choice of words and Reyna's displeasure at the thought made Piper calm enough to accompany Frank. She was not going to make a scene at the time, but Jason Grace would need a very good excuse for the shit she had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our friend Jason really likes to live dangerously. His girlfriend wants to kill him and in the next chapter Reyna will be angry enough for a sword to be pulled. What will he do? See you soon!


	5. Jason II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for the delay in posting, I had proof this week.  
> I hope you're enjoying the story.

It was only when Piper followed Frank out the door that Jason finally realized what he had done. He waived his girlfriend to be alone with Reyna and Piper would kill him. But more important than that, he would have to think before acting. Otherwise it would hurt the two girls.  
He turned to Reyna, who seemed crazy to get out of there and held her with one hand, which made their eyes meet. Hers seemed confused and distant, as if Reyna's thoughts were disorganized. For a few seconds, Jason struggled with the desire he had felt since coming down from Argo II, but finally lost. She found herself hugging Reyna tightly. And how good it was to have her in his arms.  
Embracing Reyna made it even more real that he was home. Her scent soothed him and distressed him at the same time. And he was not the only one, for he heard Reyna sigh and then try to leave her embrace, which Jason would not allow as he whispered.  
"It's good to see you, Rey."  
"I'm glad you're alive, Grace. I miss you." Her voice was less than a whisper.  
"Rey, I'm sorry for everything. For disappearing and leaving you alone. Forgive me for having lost my memory, for not remembering us and ... "Jason felt a huge knot in his throat and could only hold Reyna even stronger. He thought apologizing would make him feel better, but that was not what was happening.  
"I know it was not your fault, Jason. Juno stole his memories because he needed you. And there were no exceptions." Reyna stopped abruptly and Jason felt her hold on not to cry, which broke heart.  
Reyna was always so safe and confident. He always felt that she could handle the weight of the world. But the Reyna in front of her was different. More fragile. Broken by Juno. Broken by him.  
 "Maybe it's my fault, too." I was afraid of my feelings for a long time and I do not know how much that might have influenced.  
"No matter whose fault it was." Reyna interrupted him and released him, who stared into obsidian eyes. "You're alive, all right! And I'm really happy about it. But you made new friends, you have a new house and a girlfriend that is not me. So I'd rather not have to say more about it."  
Reyna spoke quietly, but her gaze was distant and denounced her feelings. To say that was painful to her, so Jason decided to respect, no matter how much he needed to talk to decipher his feelings. She decided that her analysis would be from what she felt to be close to her and things from day to day. He touched her gently by the arm, indicating one of the sofas to sit down.  
"I'll respect what you say, Rey. But then tell me, how is it with the Camp? I confess I expected Octavian dead or as a praetor."  
As Jason hoped, it took one of his beautiful, warm, and rare smiles from the girl. Even his eyes sparkled with amusement.  
"Do not even remind me, Grace. For months I had to hold onto myself not to do with Octavian what he does to the teddies." She smiled, but then her expression grew more serious. "But the situation was getting very difficult. His ideas were gaining strength. And then Percy appeared, carrying Juno. He went to Alaska on a mission, recovered the eagle, and even saved us at the Feast of Fortune. He does not like the administrative part, just like you, but he is a born leader, inspires loyalty."  
Jason did not like the way Reyna spoke of Percy Jackson. After all, it took him years to get close to the girl. Even though the son of Neptune was a newcomer to the Camp, it was undeniable that he won the respect and admiration of the Legion. And Reyna, as well as her friendship. Jason even heard Percy call her Rey. All this made Jason feel strangely defensive.  
"It seems Percy Jackson is quite charismatic. The Greeks love him, the legionaries respect him and admire him. And even you. It seems very close to him." Jason could not shake the resentment in his voice.  
Reyna wrinkled her handsome face as she studied Jason. She looked at him for a few seconds before answering.  
"You'll like him too, Grace." Although he knows how to be annoying, he's a great person. It helped all of us when we needed it most."  
Jason was extremely disgusted. Reyna did not want to talk about them, even when they still had so much unfinished business. And now she was there, ripping praise at the guy in his place. Could it be for her too? Maybe something was going on and Jason wanted to vomit just with the thought.  
"Do you have anything, Rey?" Or do you have someone?  
"How dare you ask me that, Grace?" The girl spoke calmly, but Jason realized that his lips had become a line and his eyes were cold.  
"I do not know what to think, Rey. You did not want me to explain myself, and now you're there, talking about Jackson's wonders." He knew the girl was furious, but was glad to vent some of his frustration. I just did not expect what would happen next.  
Jason was crushed on the couch, a sword threatening his throat. The girl moved the object forward, forcing the blonde to arch his neck.  
"And what did you want, Grace?" That I ran to meet my ex-boyfriend? That I kissed him in front of his girlfriend and said how much I missed you ?! You have nothing with my life! I HAD someone, Grace! He disappeared for months, but I never gave up hope of finding him. And one day he comes back, dating a daughter of Venus and still finds himself entitled to charge me something! In the name of the friendship we have already had, I will warn you only once: stay away from me if you do not want to be killed.  
Jason could see Reyna's difficulty in breathing and a slight tremble in her sword hand as she left him, turning her back and leaving the room. He knew exactly where she was going: Garden of Bacco, more specifically just below the purple bougainvillea. Still, he preferred to let her organize her thoughts. Even though his conversation with Reyna had been horrible, Jason made a very important discovery. He was jealous of the girl and could not bear to think she had someone else. The confusion would be great, but the boy had to know what his feelings were for the beautiful, furious brunette who almost killed him.


	6. Reyna II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, are you enjoying the story? There goes a chapter of the praetor that we love so much!

Reyna thought a few minutes alone in her favorite place would be enough to get her thoughts in order. But as she sat on a carpet of lilac flowers, she could only think of Jason Grace. She thought about afternoon they had spent together. Even if she always had a lot of work to do, she never resisted the crooked smile and sparkling blue eyes when Jason asked her company for a moment's rest. She found herself leaning against the tree with Jason's head on her lap. He had a gigantic smile on his face and laughed at something lost in time. This and any other memories were lost.  
Once again she had to fight to keep her eyes open, suppressing tears that made her eyes burn. He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in a nearby mirror, furious with himself. By the gods, what is happening to me? I am a daughter of war, praetor of Rome and survivor of the War of the Titans. Why am I therefore like a stupid little girl? I have a meeting in the Senate to drive and I will not let Grace or the girl of Venus take it from me! Reyna took a deep breath and started her way out of the Bacchus Gardens. And she would need all her willpower, since the first thing she found leaving the Gardens was a pair of blue eyes.  
The praetor could not keep the roll of her eyes and sighed, frustrated.  
"Really, Grace? Do not you have anything else to do instead of following me?"  
"Hey, you should be my guide, Ramirez." And there was another stupid, beautiful, crooked smile. Reyna rolled her eyes once more.  
"I did not volunteer for it, Grace. But if you really want to accompany me to the Senate, make the way with your mouth closed."  
The boy's eyes sparkled with amusement, and his smile only widened.  
"Maybe one day I will not be able to? But not today. I want to talk to you, about anything. Even though I have already lost count of how many threats I received today, whether it be verbal, by looks or a sword in my neck. Will you come with us on the mission, right Rey?"  
The girl found herself frowning, not understanding. Jason was very strange. Speaking strange things, acting strange. At every moment she became more confused. He decided to ignore the taunting of threats, since the boy deserved each of them.  
"You know no Roman must cross the sea, Grace. It's forbidden. Besides, it is clear that the prophecy of the seven has already begun and you have just met."  
"The prophecy should join the seven best, no? How can that be true if you're not among them, Rey?"  
Reyna felt her cheeks burn with sudden praise. Jason really seemed to want her to be, which made it even stranger.  
"Do not want to argue with the prophecy, Grace. You and two Greeks had an initial mission against a giant, as well as three Romans. And Minerva's daughter has an important role to play. But I will fight and protect Camp Jupiter with my life if need be."  
Jason listened to each of his words intently, as if to absorb syllable by syllable. The boy approached her once again, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her body close to his.  
"It's just not fair for you to be alone again, Rey. The whole weight of the camp on your shoulders again. And who will relieve your burden? Who will protect you?"  
Unwinding herself from the boy's arms, she tried not to sound irritated as she answered. It was good to know that he really cared about her.  
"I do not need anyone to protect me, Jason. I'll be fine, I always stay. And as for the camp, we know Octavian is going to look at the praetor position again. Who knows this time I will not kill him ?! Now come on, hero. We have a meeting to attend and you have a world to save."  
The Senate meeting was better than she could imagine. Even with Octavian doing everything to ignite Senators, it ended up getting to what Reyna already knew: the prophecy of the seven had begun. Percy, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Jason would leave for Rome and Greece. She had a private conversation with Percy's girlfriend, who would follow the Mark of Athena in search of something to seal the peace between the camps. Reyna wanted to believe that success the blonde really could create ties between Greeks and Romans, since the survival of all would have a strong connection with the work together.  
When the group made their way back, where visitors could rest before the meal, Leo Valdez said he needed to get something on the boat and the whole group waited. Reyna should have guessed that everything was running way too well. The Argo II began to open fire against monuments and the Legion. It was only seconds, but she could not move. The Legion walked towards the Greeks who were attacking their camp and the chaos was established. As Reyna left me trance, she heard Octavian's voice.  
"Legion, kill those filthy graecus who dare attack our home."  
The Legion answered loudly and Reyna looked around. Percy was positioned in front of Annabeth, to protect her and Jason looked confused, which made the girl feel a little better. He did not seem to have agreed to attack the camp.  
But before anything could be done, Argo II began to gather the demigods of prophecy, including Hazel and Frank. The last to enter was Jason, while the Romans hurled arrows at the brass hull of the ship. Reyna realized that Jason was looking at her as the ship disappeared on the horizon, with the Romans fired with hate at his side. Jason Grace had left yet again. And once again she can not say goodbye. Knowing her mission, the girl could not help thinking that she might never see him again. Maybe he never knew how much Reyna loved him. And by the gods, she loved him too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason left, one more time. How will his heart and Reyna's heart be with one more separation? Be sure to comment on what you like and do not like in the story. Kisses.


	7. Piper III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little more than usual due to a conversation by Piper and Jason. I hope you like it!

                Piper put a hand on her racing heart. They narrowly escaped being killed by the Romans and she had the feeling that it would be difficult to count on the demigods Leo had attacked to fight against Gaia. Annabeth looked furious at Leo's lack of diplomacy, but nothing compared to Jason. The blonde watched Camp Jupiter until he disappeared and turned to Leo as he ran his hands through his hair, looking nervous and frustrated.

                "By Jupiter, Leo! What happened to the ship? Or with you?"

                "I do not know dude! It was not me! It was as if something had dominated me. When I realized what was happening, Festus had already hit the Romans."

                "It must have been Gaia, Jason. Everything was going well, despite the tension. She wanted to do away with the possibility of alliance between the camps." Annabeth was worried and frustrated.

               " And she certainly did. The Romans are very proud and Octavian will surely ignite them demanding war, making Reyna's life hell himself. Not even she will be able to appease it."

                Piper's body stiffened after the mention of Reyna's name. Jason kept the girl on a raised landing and was worried about her. Despite the way they came out, which could greatly hurt the fight against Gaia, Piper was glad her boyfriend was not in the same place as Reyna. And Jason still owed him many explanations.

                "I can write to Reyna and explain what happened. The boat's output was bad, but she and I worked very well together. She knows I would never agree to anything against the camp." Percy intervened and Piper was pleased by the idea. Percy was a strong bond with the Romans, since it occupied the highest position next to Reyna. And she was particularly happy that it was not Jason who would do it.

                "Maybe I should write, Jackson. You have reached praetor, it is true. But you are Greek and you ran away with the Greeks, leaving your partner and Camp Jupiter. Legionaries no longer trust you. Besides, I've known Reyna since she got to camp and we've worked together for a long time."

                 _What the hell is Jason doing? Arguing with Percy to see who will write to Reyna? Jason was behaving more and more strangely._ Piper needed to know right away what was happening to him. Or rather, what he had remembered that made him start acting so strangely.

                "Excuse me for what I'm about to say now, man. But surely Reyna will prefer a letter of mine than yours." Percy countered, and Jason's eyes flashed. Percy spoke as if he knew something. Something Jason was hiding from her, but not for long time.

                Piper felt her palms ache. That was when she realized she had clenched fists. She took a deep breath and concentrated, placing charm on his words.

                "That's enough, boys. We're all tired, so let's go to our cabins, take a shower and get together to eat. There will be time to talk about the best approach."

                Piper smiled as the boys nodded in agreement. She could only be a daughter of Aphrodite, but often her powers were more useful than a sword. She watched Jason's exit from the meeting room and waited for Coach Hedge to take over the direction of Argo II, and then she went to Jason's cabin.

                He walked in without knocking and found the boy with the button of his pants open and shirtless, leaving Piper standing for a few seconds, watching her boyfriend. By the gods, Jason was very handsome! In addition to his perfect face and electrifying blue eyes, the boy had broad shoulders and defined abdomen, the result of years of training. Piper took a deep breath not to grab her boyfriend, remembering why she was there. Being a daughter of love generated this kind of distraction.

                "Jay, we need to talk." She settled into the boy's bed as he replaced his shirt, much to Piper's sadness.

                "Pipes, I was just going to the bathroom. Did not you order us to meet soon?"

                She knew Jason was trying to dodge the conversation, which cut off the excitement that had come from the way she found her boyfriend and made her clench her fists again.

                "There will be no meeting until everyone is there. And do not try to postpone this conversation any longer, you know you owe me a lot of explanations."

                Jason put both hands to his head, ruffling his beautiful blond hair even more. He sat down next to Piper, but the girl knew the conversation would not be easy for them.

                "I'm sorry I asked Frank to show you the Camp, Pipes. I should have done it."

                "Jason! I'm not mad at this, you know. I'm angry because you left me with a kid I do not even know, so you can be alone with a girl who made you act strangely since remembering her. I want to know what all this means!" Piper tried to speak without trembling in her voice, but the anguish had already taken hold of her.

                "What should I do? To pass by as if I did not know her while walking through New Rome? I needed to talk to her, Pipes." Jason's gaze was sad, which made Piper increasingly defensive.

                "I'm going to rephrase the question I asked you at Camp Jupiter. What is between you two, Jason?"

                "Reyna was my best friend, Pipes. My partner! Bloody hell, Pipes! I've known her since she passed the camp tunnel."

                "Stop lying to me, that's not what's between you! I saw how she looked at you, how she looked at us! And how you looked at her, apologizing. Was she your girlfriend?!"

                "She was not my girlfriend. I do not want to talk about it, Pipes. And we should not. It will cause unnecessary unwellness."

                "She liked you and you did not? Is that why she was angry? You can tell me anything, Jay. I just want to understand what's happening to you." Piper put her hand on his, squeezing lightly. The boy sighed and turned to face her.

                "I called Reyna on a date, Piper. The same night Hera took me from the camp. And then it all happened, I had no memory. But when I recovered, I knew I would hurt you, because of you and me."

                Piper felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. Jason liked Reyna. He liked it enough to call his co-worker for a date. They would probably be a couple if Hera had not put the plan into action. He felt something in his throat, as if he were going to vomit.

                "I had to talk to her. Explain and apologize, even if it does not change what I did.

                Jason's voice sounded guilty. Was he sorry? He was there with Piper and Reyna stayed in the camp. He had chosen to come with her, right? They were together now and just wanted to talk to Reyna out of consideration. Yes, that was it. She knew that was it. She gave a small smile and put a light kiss on Jason's lips.

                "Thank you for telling me, Jay. You wanted to talk for consideration, I understand. I'm not going to fight over silly jealousy, you're with me. You chose to come with me, that's what matters. Now I'll let you take your shower. And do not be late.

                She got up and left Jason disoriented as he left the cabin. She would not talk about Reyna any more. Jason was hers and would not be a ghost of the past that would ruin everything.


	8. Jason III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Does anyone still read this story ?! I did not have much time to write, but now I have saved chapters. I loved this one in particular, I hope you like it!

After Piper left the cabin, Jason sat for a few minutes, trying to understand the strangest conversation he'd ever had. Piper seemed to have understood that Jason's coming to Argo II meant that he had chosen her. But they were on a mission, so staying at Camp Jupiter was not an option, right? Had Reyna understood that too? By the gods, if that were so, Reyna would never want to see him again. Heartbroken, the blonde sat down on the little desk in his booth and began to scribble on a sheet of paper.

Dear Reyna

I know things were already very difficult at Camp and the Argo II incident should only have made things worse. I want you to know that Leo was possessed by something, certainly a Gaia plan. Her goal was to undermine the possibilities of friendship between Romans and Greeks and with the presence of Octavian in Camp Jupiter she should really achieve this.

It did not come from any of us. I WOULD ALWAYS let someone harm our home. Even though my life has been turned upside down in recent months, it has not changed. I had to go up to Argo II on the mission. Hazel and Frank certainly think the same way, since they are here with us. Let's help defeat Gaia and show the strength of the Legion.

However, I'm sad that I could not talk to you any more before departure. I know you're mad at me. And I know that anger is the way it expresses sadness. I need to tell you a few things, so if you feel like crying as you read, go to the Mars Camp and visualize me in a doll. Finish every bit of it. Just be sure to sleep or eat right. You had a mark on your eyes, like someone who barely slept and did not smell coffee, so you did not eat it. Take care of me, but mainly, for yourself.

Did you know that I wanted to call you to go out six months before you had the guts to invite? Yes, things are slower with me. It took me too long to face my feelings. You fascinated me from the moment you left the Caldecott Tunnel. Always so serious, discipline, excellent warrior and absolutely beautiful. I confess that at first I followed you from afar, I did not know why. Then I started to get closer, I wanted to be your friend. You're not easy, you know. I took more strength than I could dream of, but I did not care. I wanted to be close to you. I was so happy when we started working together, you started to trust me. I know the reason you're so reticent about letting people in is in your past.

Even if you did not tell me exactly what happened, the little you told me made me know it was something painful about your father. After the night you told me this, I swore to myself that I would protect you and not let anyone hurt you. The irony of life is that now it's me that hurts you.

I do not know what to do, Reyna. I met Piper while I was out of memory and she really is a great girl. Juno planted fake memories of her that we were boyfriends and that started her affection for me. Today I wonder why Juno planted a false relationship. If he had planted a friendship, just like Leo, things would be so different. I could have landed from the Argo II and run up to you, rising and turning, as you both pretend to detest, but I can always see the smile in your eyes. And I could finally kiss you.

I wanted to kiss you many times in the few moments we were together before this new match, but I know it would be unfair. I have a lot of confusion to solve. Confusion of feelings and ways. This mess started with Juno, but it can only end with me. At the same time, we have a very serious mission on the way. I know I can never see you again, after all, giants and Gaia are waiting for me. I survived the Titans, but you never know what fate awaits.

If I'm lucky enough to survive all this, I can repeat all this by looking into your eyes. I just can not afford to die without you knowing what I feel. I love you, Reyna. I ask the gods to survive all this. I can not die without seeing you again or kissing you. Meanwhile, take care. The Camp is in good hands, do not let Octavian upset you. I'll see you soon, if the gods allow it.

With love and longing,

Jason.

He stared at the paper in front of him, not believing he had written all that. And he looked mainly at the line on which those four words finally left his heart. I love you, Reyna. He liked Piper, but at that moment he knew that love was what he felt for Reyna. He'd have trouble thinking of a way to talk to the kaleidoscope-eyed girl that would hurt her as little as possible. Jason knew she liked him and did not want to make her suffer. But staying with her while loving someone else would only cause even greater suffering in the future.

Jason folded the letter and placed it in an envelope, writing on the outside For my queen. Reyna would know that she had come from him before she even opened it. He watched her roll her eyes as he called her that, and her heart filled with longing. She flipped out her bag and found a box of chocolates. Jason hoped it would be enough and began praying silently to Mercury, offering the chocolates and asking the god to deliver his letter.

After a few seconds, the box and envelope began to glow, disappearing soon after. Jason got up and went to take a shower. He would certainly be the last to arrive for the Argo II meeting, but his delay was for good reason. He would no longer play with the hearts of two wonderful girls. She sighed and decided not to think about the reactions Piper would have when she talked to her. Nothing that was to come would be easy, but he would not act like a coward. He would face everything with his head held high and trying to survive. He had a home and a love to find again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jason finally find his way out of the mess Juno put him in? Or will it only make things worse? Tell me what you think! Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, I'm looking forward to the feedback! I apologize for not being the best English possible.


End file.
